Traped In Love And Obsession
by Babypanda89
Summary: Mereka memilih untuk mencintai orang lain namun mempunyai obsesi pada orang yang berbeda juga. Dan sebenarnya, mereka hanya bingung untuk melepaskan cinta atau obsesi mereka. Jadi, mereka menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan dan waktu untuk menjawabnya. Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta/TaeYu/slight TaeTen, JaeYu/ Bad Summary. DLDR.


**Traped In Love And Obsession**

 **by chochopanda99**

.

.

.

 **Oneshot**

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Taeyong mengguling-gulingkan badannya untuk mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, namun tetap saja, matanya tak dapat memejam barang sedetik pun.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan muncullah seorang pemuda manis yang dengan handuk kecil ditangannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan sembari berjalan menghampiri Taeyong dan berdiri didekat ranjang.

"Kalau kau begitu merindukannya kenapa tak kau telfon saja sih Tae. Kau seperti orang gila jika seperti ini." Pemuda manis itu bersungut sambil melempar handuk kecilnya ke keranjang pakaian kotor.

Taeyong berhenti dari acara berguling-gulingnya dan menatap tajam pemuda manis yang ada disamping ranjangnya itu.

"Aku takut mengganggunya Yuta. Apa lagi dia sedang ada acara keluarga. Mana mungkin aku mengganggunya." Yuta mendengus mendengar perkataan Taeyong. Kemudian pemuda manis itu duduk diranjang Taeyong dan menatap dalam Taeyong. Membuat yang ditatap mengernyit heran namun juga membalas tatapan Yuta.

"Terus kau mau bagaimana lagi Tae? Bukannya kau sangat merindukan Ten sampai kau tak bisa tidur sekarang?"

"Tidak juga."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Aku memang merindukan Ten. Tapi sebenarnya aku lebih merindukanmu."

"Jangan bercanda Tae."

"Aku tak bercanda Yuta. Sudah berapa lama kita tak menghabiskan waktu bersama? Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Jaehyunmu itu."

"Oh, kau juga sibuk dengan Tenmu itu kok."

"Jadi sekarang kau tau maksudku kan?"

"Aku baru saja mandi Tae."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan bisa mandi lagi. Apa mau ku mandikan sekalian?"

"Dalam mimpimu Lee."

Taeyong tertawa sambil menarik tangan Yuta menyuruhnya untuk berbaring disampingnya. Yuta mengangguk kemudian berbaring disebelah Taeyong dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Taeyong menggenggam sebelah tangan Yuta dan menatap pemuda cantik itu dari samping, namun Yuta sama sekali tak membalas tatapannya.

"Taeyong-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kita tak keterlaluan?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kita mengaku mencintai mereka, tapi kita tak bisa lepas dari hubungan aneh ini."

"Hubungan aneh?"

"Iya. Kita menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, tapi baik aku maupun kau tak bisa lepas dari hubungan persahabatan kita yang-"

"Aku tau maksudmu Yuta. Aku mau pun kau sama-sama mencintai Ten ataupun Jaehyun. Tapi dalam diri kita masing-masing sebenarnya kita membutuhkan satu sama lain. Bisa dibilang, kau itu obsesiku begitu juga sebaliknya."

Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamarnya ke wajah Taeyong yang masih saja menatapnya. Taeyong tersenyum tipis sembari mengecup tangan Yuta yang masih dalam genggamannya.

"Aku siap untuk kehilangan Ten maupun cintaku yang lain. Tapi aku tak akan pernah siap jika harus kehilanganmu Yuta."

"Tapi Tae-"

"Dan aku lebih dari tau, jika kau sangat mencintai Jaehyun. Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk melepas Jaehyun. Aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia Yuta, percayalah. Kau memang obsesiku, tapi aku tak 'kan memaksamu untuk menjadi milik ku. Berada disampingmu saja, itu cukup untuk ku."

"Terima kasih Taeyongie. Aku mencintaimu." Yuta memeluk Taeyong erat yang dibalas juga oleh Taeyong.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yuta." Taeyong mengecup lama kening Yuta.

"Sekarang tidurlah Yuta."

"Oh aku lupa Taeyong." Yuta melepas pelukannya dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Yuta mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas meja samping ranjangnya dan mengotak-atik ponselnya itu.

"Kenapa?" Taeyong menatap bingung pada Yuta sembari mendudukkan dirinya.

"Aku lupa belum menghubungi Jaehyun malam ini." Yuta melirik sekilas Taeyong dengan tangan yang kini menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya. Mengabaikan Taeyong yang menampilkan wajah datarnya sembari memeluk Yuta dari belakang yang hanya dibalas oleh gelengan pelan dari sang penerima pelukan.

Dengan masih memeluk Yuta dan juga ikut mendengarkan obrolan Yuta dengan Jaehyun, Taeyong dengan jahilnya menciumi leher jenjang Yuta dengan sesekali menggigitnya. Membuat Yuta menahan desahannya dengan menggenggam erat bantal yang entah sejak kapan berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Selamat malam Jaehyunie. Aku juga mencintaimu." Setelah menutup sambungan telfonnya, Yuta mengembalikkan ponselnya ke tempat semula dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Taeyong.

"Aku lelah Taeyongie." Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang mengalung indah dileher Taeyong.

"Baiklah. Tapi, berikan ciuman selamat malam dulu pada ku." Taeyong menyeringai sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuta. Yuta dengan mata yang sudah menutup pun menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir Taeyong dan mulai melumat bibir tipis itu. Tak mau kalah, Taeyong pun membalas ciuman Yuta dan beralih mendominasinya. Ciuman mereka berhenti ketika oksigen dalam paru-paru mereka mulai menipis. Taeyong pun melepas ciumannya dan mengusap bibir kemerahan milik Yuta yang kini juga mengkilap karena pantulan lampu pada bibirnya yang terhiasi saliva entah milik siapa.

"Jaljayo." Taeyong mengecup sekali lagi bibir kemerahan itu sebelum membaringkan dirinya disamping Yuta dan mulai memejamkan matanya menyusul Yuta ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang terkasih, baik itu orangtua, adik atau kakak, teman atau sahabat, maupun kekasih. Begitu juga dengan empat orang yang kini sedang duduk bersama disebuah ruangan bernama ruang keluarga yang berada di apartemen Yuta. Terlihat Taeyong dan Ten-kekasihnya-tengah duduk berdampingan dengan Ten menyender ke bahu Taeyong di sofa panjang dengan mata tertuju pada televisi didepan mereka. Sementara dibawah mereka, ada Yuta dan Jaehyun-kekasihnya-sedang membuka-buka kantung belanjaan yang dibawa Ten dengan sesekali berkomentar. Ten baru saja pulang dari kampung halamannya ngomong-ngomong.

"Ahh, yang ini untukku saja. Taeyong, kau tak suka yang seperti ini 'kan?" Yuta menunjukkan sebuah sweater kepada Taeyong yang membuat pemuda anime itu melirik kearahnya.

"Ambil saja yang kau suka Yuta." Taeyong berucap sembari mengusap kepala Ten yang menyender dibahunya.

"Jadi Taeyong hyung benar tak suka sweater itu?" Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Taeyong terkekeh pelan dan mengecup bibir sang pemuda manisnya itu.

"Bukan begitu. Jika Yuta suka biarkan saja dia ambil. Kan masih ada yang lain bukan?" Taeyong mengacak gemas rambut Ten. Yuta yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, dan ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya. Tentu saja itu Jaehyun. Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jaehyun dan tersenyum manis. Yuta mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaehyun dan mengecup pipi pemuda tampan itu.

Dan pemandangan itu, tak luput dari mata Taeyong. Taeyong mencoba menahan emosinya dengan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Yuta, ayo kita buat minuman dulu." Taeyong berdiri setelah sebelumnya meminta Ten untuk memindahkan kepalanya dari bahunya.

"Tapi Tae-"

"Sudah ayo." Taeyong menarik Yuta yang membuat pemuda cantik itu ikut berdiri dan mengikutinya menuju dapur.

"Aku lelah Jae." Ten menyenderkan badannya ke sofa dan menghela nafasnya.

"Ini salah kita dari awal Ten. Kita tau bahwa mereka tak bisa dipisahkan. Tapi kita memaksa masuk ke kehidupan mereka, ya jadinya seperti ini."

"Mereka bilang, mereka mencintai kita. Tapi mereka tak bisa dipisahkan dan malah bilang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain."

"Mereka hanya terobsesi satu sama lain Ten."

"Bukankah obsesi muncul saat kita mencintai dan menginginkan orang lain dengan sangat besar. Tidakkah kau berfikir sebenarnya mereka saling mencintai Jae?"

"Aku juga berfikir begitu Ten. Tapi mereka saja yang tidak sadar akan perasaan itu."

"Aku mencintai Taeyong hyung. Tapi kenapa harus serumit ini mencintainya."

"Aku juga sangat mencintai Yuta. Dan, apa kau ingin menyerah sekarang Ten?"

"Aku akan menyerah jika Taeyong hyung sendiri yang memintanya."

"Jika Taeyong hyung tak pernah memintanya bagaimana?"

"Aku tak tau Jae. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku mencintai Yuta hyung tanpa adanya rasa obsesi dalam perasaanku. Tentu saja semua orang ingin memiliki orang yang dicintainya tapi jika Yuta hyung tak begitu menginginkan ku aku akan mundur. Aku sudah sadar dari awal aku yang salah, aku salah karena mencintai Yuta hyung dan memaksa masuk ke dalam hidupnya."

Hening.

Kini mereka berdua terdiam memikirkan apa yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan. Mereka semua terjebak dalam hubungan rumit yang mengatasnamakan cinta dan obsesi.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, kedua orang yang berada didapur ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka sadar, bahwa mereka sudah menyakiti hati orang-orang yang tulus mencintai mereka. Namun, ketika obsesi dibarengi rasa egois menguasai hati, maka kata hati nurani pun tak akan terdengar meskipun hanya sebuah desisan.

Mereka memilih untuk mencintai orang lain namun mempunyai obsesi pada orang yang berbeda juga. Dan sebenarnya, mereka hanya bingung untuk melepaskan cinta atau obsesi mereka. Jadi, mereka menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan dan waktu untuk menjawabnya.

"Taeyongie."

"Hmm?"

"Ayo sudahi semua ini."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Halo~ Maaf bukannya update ff yg berchapter malah update ini. Maaf banget ya /bow. Ini ff sebenernya tercipta karena aku lagi stress aja, karena aku itu lgi diambang kena WB ditambah semua file FF ku ke hapus. Kan fu*k banget ya. Itu juga alasan kenapa aku telat update, karena aku harus ngetik dari awal chap selanjutnya dari semua ff berchapterku itu.

Last, review? Mungkin bisa mengembalikkan mood nulis-ngetik-aku juga jiwa fluff aku hehe XD.


End file.
